Raygecraft
'Raygecraft '(named on behalf of founder raygequit) is a community group of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minecraft Minecraft] players primarily in the United States. While some members are hobby content creators, the vast majority of the community plays for enjoyment alone. The instigators of the Raygecraft community are known online as raygequit and Darkin44. Although primarily focused on Minecraft, several Raygecraft members are personal friends and thus play a variety of games together. Raygecraft has been a longstanding Minecraft community, established in 2011, and thus are known for their eight year old Creative Server, seven seasons of Survival multiplayer, and a robust Minigame Server home to several homemade plugins. Conception Raygecraft was created in May of 2011 when then-25-year-old raygequit was approached by then-16-year-old and brother-in-law Darkin44 to begin a Minecraft survival multiplayer world. Beginning as a Beta 1.5_02 server, raygequit and Darkin44 created "The Original Server", or TOSh, hosted on raygequit's laptop. During its two-month existence, TOSh saw the addition of three members who would later join in forming the Founding Five: raygequit, Darkin44, MakerofRobots, pokcetracket & strek293; all of whom are close friends and family. While TOSh was a SMP server, raygequit's philosophy for all players was "why spend hours mining, when a /give command will do the same?", and thus TOSh was played more like a survival/creative hybrid. Due to inconsistent uptime for TOSh being run on a laptop, Darkin44 suggested he host a new survival server on his then-new windows desktop come mid-July. Raygequit agreed, and on July 17th, 2011, the Creative Server (nicknamed "The Homeland") was born as a whitelisted survival/creative hybrid similar to TOSh, as creative mode was not yet available. In the following months, Darkin44 took the reigns as owner of Raygecraft, with close friend MakerofRobots as the right-hand admin, and the Founding Five invited nearly a dozen new players onto the server, including core members such as n3rrix, godzillacon3 & CreeperWaffle. Since the transferring of ownership to Darkin44, raygequit has been largely uninvolved in Raygecraft, and plays only on rare occasions due to a disinterest in Minecraft. Vanilla Survival Launch With the release of Minecraft 1.2.1 in March of 2012, its addition of jungles, and a rapidly decreasing hype over Adventure Update's creative mode, there began discussion among Raygecraft to start a Survival Multiplayer, or SMP, server. In mid-March, it was announced by Darkin44 & MakerofRobots that Raygecraft Survival would launch before the end of the month as a vanilla faction SMP. Survival I, as it would later be called, was a huge success and ran until the launch of Survival II in (DATE NEEDED) of 2012, with three major factions competing against each other. A significant uptick in new members occurred during this time, including core members AVA_Blitz, turtlebadger11, & LilLarios. The Cleansing Over the summer of 2012, the treatment of Homeland and Survival II were cause for concern, as several new players who had been invited beyond Darkin44 and MakerofRobot's control had begun to raid, grief and altogether disrupt Raygecraft's community. By executive decision, Darkin44 perma-banned 7 players from Raygecraft, including prominent members LilLarios & DeluxeDragon. Since The Cleansing, Darkin44 has held a particularly wary view of inviting new members, however only one member has been banned since the event and the community has remained far healthier due to the high standards that are now held for members. The Minigame Server On November 8th, 2012, Darkin44 announced that Raygecraft had launched its third and final server, the Minigame Server.https://rayge-craft.webs.com/apps/blog/show/19822645-raygecraft-goes-3-way- Originally planned as a minigame hub that ran 24/7 to the public, it quickly took on a humbler role as the server that ran community game nights, such as Ultra Hardcores, Dwarves vs Zombies, MobArena, and a handful of homemade minigames, such as ZombieInsanity, Minas Tirith Madness & Battle for Hogwarts. Its first usage was for Raygecraft Ultra Hardcore Season 1 & 2 on November 2nd and 3rd, 2012. External Links * Raygecraft's Official Website * FAQ References